Masterpiece
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: It was a quiet afternoon in Tokyo as Michelle sat silently working on what could be another masterpiece. As she diligently works she is watched by her lover with eyes filled with love and admiration. MichelleIruka. SMxNaru xover


**Masterpiece**

Michelle Kaiou sat in the living room of the house that she shared with her teammates in the Outer Senshi. Before her stood a blank canvas at which her blue eyes were staring into intently. Classical music played softly in the background as it served as a source of inspiration for the green haired artist. She could pick up the sounds of several stringed instruments but had targeted the violin, listening intently to each chord played. After several minutes of this Michelle finally picked up her paintbrush and began transforming the plain canvas into a work of art.

At that moment her boyfriend Iruka entered the room. He had done so quietly enough that Michelle hadn't seemed to notice. He stood in complete silence with his hands in his pockets not wishing to disrupt her careful concentration. Iruka loved to watch Michelle as she worked, noticing that she poured her heart and soul into each painting. She displayed a similar devotion to playing the violin. It was that kind of passionate devotion that had caused Iruka to fall for her in the first place.

Seemingly in her own world, Michelle worked diligently at covering the face of the canvas with the image she was seeing in her mind. Each line and curve was carefully placed as a picture began to form. Switching between brushes and colors one could see shades of pinks, blues, and greens mingling amongst numerous others as the painting progressed.

Time moved at a sluggishly slow pace as Iruka looked on, focusing not on the picture but on his lover's deliberate and elegant movements. It wasn't until she had finished sometime later that Iruka had taken notice to the picture itself. Looking it over he saw a cherry blossom tree reaching high into a near cloudless azure sky. Beneath the tree was a young couple having a picnic. A closer examination revealed the couple to be Iruka and Michelle.

"I know you're standing there, Iruka," Michelle stated without even having to turn around.

"Sorry," said Iruka as he began toward her, "You seemed so focused and I didn't want to ruin your concentration."

"How sweet of you," Michelle replied smiling at her boyfriend, "This is my favorite piece to date."

"Oh?"

"Would you like to know why?"

"Yes."

Because it was inspired by our first date," Michelle replied happily, "That was the day I realized that I love you."

"That is my fondest memory," stated Iruka with a smile.

Michelle rose to her feet and came to stand only a few inches in front of Iruka. A mischievous grin spread over her lips as she ran a brush coated in pink paint across her lover's cheek.

"What are you up to?" inquired Iruka with a slightly confused expression.

"Just working on another masterpiece," Michelle replied playfully.

"Is that right?" asked Iruka with a grin.

"Yes."

"Did you know that the greatest work of art is in this house at this very moment?" inquired Iruka.

"It is?" Michelle asked in surprise.

"Yes," replied Iruka as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have the honor of gazing upon the world's greatest masterpiece every time you're near me."

Michelle blushed at Iruka's compliment. Somehow she couldn't find the words to reply causing her lover to smile. Then slowly Iruka brought his face close to hers, kissing her gently. Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her eyes to close. Following her lead, Iruka wrapped his arms around Michelle and closed his eyes.

The sun began to set over Tokyo casting a golden orange glow through the large window. Classical music was playing softly in the background as the two stood in each other's embrace. This was the most spectacular masterpiece of all.

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: C'est trés romantique! Don't Michelle and Iruka make a lovely couple? I think they're quite adorable together. Michelle is a charming young lady and Iruka is a sweetheart (when he's not yelling at misbehaving academy students. -cough, cough- Naruto -cough, cough-) Anyhow I hope you like IrukaMichelle as much as I do. Also please don't forget to review. Merci! 


End file.
